onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Naley
Naley is the fan-given name for the relationship between [[Nathan Scott|'Na'than Scott]]' '''and [[Haley James Scott|Ha'ley''' James Scott]] Nathan and Haley first meet when Haley, Lucas Scott's best friend, started tutoring Nathan in math despite Lucas' disapproval. However, Nathan and Haley soon fell in love and they got married at the tender age of 16 after starting a stable relationship. Despite many obstacles, including Nathan's parents, third parties and their always conflicting dreams, they're still happily married. These high school sweethearts have managed to stay together through life's ups and downs, and because of this they're considered by many to be the core couple of the show. Timeline Season 1 Nathan and Haley's relationship starts out as being a way for Nathan to get at Lucas, but soon after Haley agrees to tutor Nathan in math, they fall for each other and start a relationship despite their different dreams, ambitions and personalities. Nathan and Haley embark on a relationship together and get married. Season 2 As their marriage continues, Haley and Nathan seem to encounter more and more hardships as a young couple, realizing that their marriage might hinder their dreams; Nathan's dream being basketball, and Haley's being music. Season 3 Haley returns to Tree Hill for Nathan, and after some time, they reconcile. Nathan proposes to Haley again, and they renew their vows. Season 4 Haley and Nathan have their first child: James Lucas Scott. Season 5 Haley struggles to raise her son as Nathan endures an accident that leaves him paralyzed from the waist down. Another issue in their marriage is the presence of Carrie, a local nanny they hire to babysit Jamie who tries to seduce Nathan and take Jamie as her own. Season 6 Nathan informs Haley that he has made it to the NBA and is the starting point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats. Season 7 Nathan helps a stuggling Haley as she deals with the death of her mother, Lydia James. Haley also finds out that she is pregnant with their second child. She tells Nathan that she's pregnant and she thinks it will be a girl. Season 8 Nathan and Haley have a their second child, Lydia Bob Scott. Season 9 Memorable episodes *1x08 - Nathan and Haley's first kiss. *1x19 - Nathan and Haley say 'I love you' for the first time. *3x18 - Nathan proposes to Haley for the second time. *3x22 - Naley and Haley's second wedding. *4x22 - Haley gives birth to their first born, James Lucas Scott. *6x24 - Nathan tells Haley that he made it to the NBA. *8x18 - Haley gives birth to their second born, Lydia Bob Scott. Children James Lucas Scott Lydia Bob Scott First Date After going to Nathan's parents basketball party Brooke read and note Haley had written to Nathan and realised she had feelings for Nathan so made it seem to Haley that Nathan had been passing around the note making fun of her deeply upsetting Haley and damaging her and Nathan's relationship despite him attempted to explain the situation she wouldn't listen to him. The next day Brooke went to explain and try to make it up to the couple by make Haley agree to go on a treasure hunt date with Nathan - although she never did Brooke went ahead with her plan. They were then sent around Tree Hill with a mission which once they completed it lead to another these included going to a underwear shop and buying something for each other. One of the stops was at a resturant to order each other their favourite meals were Haley claimed that mac and cheese 'was the food of the gods'. But once Nathan's friends arrived and he claimed Haley was just his tutor they weren't on a date Haley got upset and left. First Kiss There first kiss came the day after their terrible first date. Nathan went to Haleys house to explain himself after she claimed he was only nice to her when they were alone. So Nathan told her he didn't admit they were on a date because he wanted to be the type of guy that was good enough to be seen with her. Haley responds by saying there is nothing he can do to suprise her so he kisses her. She then tells them that he shouldn't have done that but Nathan claims he wanted to and Haley jumps into his arms and they kiss more passionately. After this they begin a relationship. I Love You Nathan was the first of the couple to admit that he was in love with Haley. They were still on a bench waiting for the bus after Nathan had finished work. Haley was worrying about being a tease after Nathan had pulled back from kissing her eariler on in the day as she wasn't ready to have sex. But Nathan told her that he didn't want to push her and admits that he is freaking out about her tattoo but doesn't want to do anything to push her away and tells her sometimes he can't help it like he couldn't help falling in love with her. She then kisses him and tells him that she loves him too. Always and Forever Rain Kisses Kissing in the rain was an important part of their relationship and something they considered as 'theirs' as it was often when they were the happiest during there relationship. Some of the couples most important moments were surrounded by rain kisses - their their engagment and first reconcillation. First Rain Kiss Nathan and Haley's first rain kiss happened when after spliting up because Haley had found porn on Nathan's laptop and not being ready for sex broke up with him, Nathan turned up outside her house claiming he would wait through out the rain despite it burising his ego and possible making him ill as his heart was telling him he couldn't let Haley go as he loved her. This allowed Haley to forgive Nathan and realise she was ready to have sex and decide to forgive Nathan after which the kissed. They later returned ot Nathan's apartment where he proposed to her and she accepted - they where married the same day and made love for the first time in the rain. Second Rain Kiss There second rain kiss came after a storm hit Tree Hill while Nathan and Haley where at Nathan's house meaning they were stuck in. They had only recently recoiled and took the time to discuss the faults of their relationship and how to fix it. This resulted in Haley telling Nathan that she wasn't proud of going on tour and to prove her wrong and show that he was always proud of her despite the state of their relationship he went into the rain to retrieve a box containing magazine cuttings about Haley's tour. The wind blew them away but Haley told Nathan he didn't need them as she had her and they kissed on his car. Third Rain Kiss The third rain kiss happened after they decided to be a married couple again following the school shooting and death of Keith and Nathan wanted to make it rain in remeberance for their happiest moments together so took her to Tree Hill High School's football field where the sprinklers came on making rain for the couple. This caused Haley to admit that she didn't know she could be so happy and they kissed on a picnic blanket in the middle of the field. Fourth Rain Kiss The kiss never actually happened but she part of Nathan's fantasy while in the shower during Nathan and Haley's second seperation during their earily twenties due to his back injury sending him into a deep depression and Carrie interfering in the marriage and family. And on the day of Lucas and Lindsey's wedding Nathan imagined the couple reunitng in their home kissing in the same manner of their first kiss as it started to rain within their house.They later started to reunite later on in the day following Jamie's kidnapping. Fifth Rain Kiss Their firth rain kiss happened following Nathan returing after his kidnapping. Nathan planned an evening for the couple together without their children to embrace their romance and past. They had a romantic candle light dinner were he served mac and cheese - Haley's favourite dish were on their first date she remarked and did again during this date that it was the 'food of the gods'. He also give her a cracker jack box like he did on their first tutor session which also contained a bracelet although a much more expensive one and he also quoted himselve by telling Haley - 'don't say I never gave you anything'. It then started to rain so Nathan suggest they go out in the rain when after dancing they kissed in the rain. Cracker Jack Bracelet Bench 23 Tattoo Relationships First Relationship: ' *'Start Up: The Search For Something More '(1x08) *'Break Up: The Hero Dies In This One (2x13) **They were still married, but separated due Haley going on tour with and kissing Chris Keller. Second Relationship: ' *'Start Up: How A Resurrection Really Feels (3x09) *'Break Up': Running To A Stand Still (5x10) **Carrie was going in the shower with Nathan and Carrie kissed him. Haley wanted the divorce after seeing them together, but never went through with it and they reconciled three episodes later, stronger, and more in love. Third Relationship: *'Start Up': Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace (5x13) *They are still together in the end of the series, happily married but never divorced and have two kids, Jamie and Lydia Scott. Pictures 1039227 a325d489-cd13-42e0-9065-bf40e3974b39-naley.jpg NHFD.jpg NHFK.jpg RK1.jpg RK2.jpg RK3.jpg RK4.jpg RK5.jpg download.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images).jpg imagesk.jpg images (5).jpg images (60000.jpg images (7234567).jpg images (8).jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg images (17).jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (20).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (24).jpg images (25).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg Videos Trivia *For details of their wedding go to: Wedding of Nathan Scott and Haley James. *For details of their vow renewal go to: Vow Renewal of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. *Their 'catchphrase' is Always and Forever. *The couple's nickname "Naley" has also been used several times in dialogues on the show and was first used by Brooke Davis. Category:Pairings